The present invention relates generally to a method of planting, and more specifically to a method of planting root material from suckering or runner-producing plants, for example, plants of the genus Rubus. 
The disclosed method and apparatus relates generally to the planting of raspberry, blackberry and other species and hybrids in the Rubus genus, as well as asparagus, strawberries, or other suitable plants, and more specifically to methods of planting suckering plants, or plants producing runners, where the plant develops from planting of root material, as opposed to seeds, whole plants, or other planting methods. While the present invention has application to other species and hybrids, particularly in the Rubus genus, but among other suckering plants, as well as those producing runners, because of the broad application of the present application to raspberries in particular, the term “raspberries” will be used in this disclosure with the understanding that the claimed method and apparatus are applicable to those other plants, species and hybrids, notwithstanding the specific reference to raspberries.
Raspberries are a small-fruit crop produced by large and small scale farming operations. Initial investment for raspberry farming is high, primarily a result of the costs associated with land preparation, planting, and installation of trellis and irrigation systems. Raspberry cultivars readily produce new shoots from the roots, in a planting process called “suckering.” New plantings are established by taking advantage of the plants' ability to produce these suckers. As the plants go dormant in the fall they are harvested and the harvested roots are used to produce subsequent plantings. Future planting can be established using the roots only or by using a complete plant consisting of the roots, the crown and a portion of a stem. In either style of planting, (root only or root, crown & stem), large amounts of hand labor are expended to sort, clean, package, warehouse and replant the root material. Of these, the planting process consumes the largest amount of labor.
The current state of the art for replanting raspberry roots consists of the following operations: (1) preparing the harvested crop for cold storage; (2) cleaning, sorting and packaging; and (3) prior to planting, preparing the fields to receive the roots. This last step involves multiple operations using specialized ground-working equipment to create a defined bed top with longitudinal grooves in the surface of the bed-top. These grooves are designed to receive the root plantings.
Once the bed has been prepared, the plants are removed from cold storage and transported to the field immediately prior to planting. The roots are unpacked and weighed into totes that are then placed along the bed top at spacings which will yield the desired plant density. Laborers then separate the bunches of roots and lay them by hand into the grooves atop the bed. Finally, specialized ground-working equipment is used to cover the roots with an even layer of soil. It should be mentioned that the previously described process is more art than science. Many variables can affect the quality and success of the finished plantings, such as soil and weather conditions, and the availability of skilled laborers to perform the planting and tractor work. A few acres planted in this fashion create a stressful fast paced operation that must be overseen by a skilled supervisor to insure that the work is done correctly. Large plantings of 100 acres or greater are even more problematic and are labor intensive undertakings. Management, logistical and labor costs are extremely high, cumulatively requiring 100+ man-hours per acre planted.